The Protectors
by Fire1997
Summary: An ancient evil has risen. Five ordinary girls are called to fulfill their destiny and stop him. They are The Protectors.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own W.I.T.C.H. Or the Teen Titans. I only own the idea, J.A.D.E.S. and Tirax. This is my first _big _story, so please be kind.**

Unknown location

She woke up with a small gasp, sitting up on the floor. She couldn't open her eyes, and when she tried, a bright light just forced her to close them again. She brought up a hand to try and soothe the pounding headache that she had, but she felt something wet on it. A look of confusion crossed her features, and she brought the hand to her mouth, hesitantly tasting the liquid. She immediately started coughing as the taste of blood filled her mouth. She tried to open her eyes again, and to her relief, the light had disappeared. When she looked around herself, however, she wished that she'd still be blind.

The ground around her was filled with bodies. The body closest to her, a girl, barely a year younger than her, looked almost like her twin. The only differences were her hair, which was shorter than hers, and her eyes, that were a cloudy green. There was a dagger sticking out of her chest, blood still running down her body. Her face was frozen in a look of shock. She forced her eyes away from her and looked around. There were bodies everywhere. Some of them were burned, some were stabbed, some looked like they have been choked to death and some were even missing a few body parts. She closed her eyes again and tried to stop the tears that were trying to escape from her eyes.

''Where am I. _Who _am I?'' she asked herself, trying to stop herself from crying. She tried to get up, but her legs weren't listening to her. She tried a few more times, finally getting up, her knees wobbly. She took a few steps, before falling down again. She let out an annoyed grunt and tried to get up again. When she felt she was stable enough, she started looking for a way out. She saw a small light a few hundred meters away and started wobbling that way. As she got closer, her headache got worse.

When she finally got close enough to recognize some sort of necklace, a terrible stab of pain went through her entire body. She let out a scream as she fell down on the bloodied ground, clutching her head. Memories flashed through her mind.

She and her sister running around laughing. Sitting with a blonde girl, holding her close, sometimes giving her a small peck on the lips. Talking with a brown haired girl, giving her a bright smile and a hug. Holding a crying blue haired girl, whispering words of comfort into her ear and shooing the other three away. The five of them, older than they were in the other memories, dressed in similar clothes, only in different colors, with angel-like wings sprouting from their backs, facing a man dressed in black clothing, his red eyes staring at them with pure hatred. Then, she remembered a name. Just one name, that she knew was hers somehow. Julia.

She gasped as the flow of memories stopped. Tears were falling from eyes, small sobs escaping from her mouth. ''April, Destiny, Emily, Sarah.'' she sobbed, remembering their faces. Suddenly, she heard laughter behind her. But it wasn't a happy laughter. It was cold, filled with hatred and loathing. She turned around, and saw the same man that was in her memories. He was watching her, his blood red eyes full of dark amusement.

''You!'' she exclaimed, giving him a death glare, tears still streaming from her eyes. ''Who are you! Why did you do this!''. He continued to laugh, his laugh becoming near hysterical. _''Why, you ask.'', _he said in an amused tone, his voice echoing slightly over the plane. He laughed again. Suddenly, he disappeared, the only thing left of him was a dark mist, that dissolved soon after. _''I didn't do it''. _

More memories flashed before her eyes. Of her, eyes a deep red, lightning cracking around her body, running along the plane they were at, throwing lightning bolts at everyone, burning them alive. Raising them to the air, using her power to choke them to death. Finally, the only one left was her sister, watching her with a pleading look in her green eyes. She was softly shaking her head, her eyes wide and full of fear and shock. She opened her mouth several times, but no words would come out. She swallowed, and said in a strained voice ''Jules, why?''. She let out a small laugh that sounded foreign to her, and said in a cold voice that echoed around the plane, _''Why?'' _She stepped closer to her sister, holding her in place with her power. She took out a dagger and ran it softly down her neck to her chest. _''Because I could''. _With that, she pushed the dagger deeply into her chest, blood spurting out, her face frozen in shock. ''Jules'', she whispered, and slumped to the ground.

She was snapped from the flashback when she heard the mans laughter again. She turned around and saw him there, laughing at her. ''No!'', she screamed. ''That's not true!''. She fell to the ground again, her whole body shaking with sobs, ''That can't be true''. She felt a hand under her neck, picking her up and squeezing hard. She choked and gasped, trying to breathe, but she couldn't. She opened her eyes and was met with his own, blood red ones. His mouth was twisted into a smirk, his eyes half-mad.

_''It __**is **__going to happen. And no matter what you wish, __no matter where you go, no matter how you squirm, there is __**nothing**__ you can do to stop it.'' _With that, he squeezed harder and she felt herself starting to fall unconscious. Her last thought was: _I will __**not **__let this happen._

_..._

''AAAAHHHHH!''. She woke up, shooting up in her bed, her breathing frantic, as if someone really _was _choking her just a second ago. She looked around the small room she shared with her sister, finding her sleeping form on the other bed. She got up, her legs a little wobbly, and walked over to her sister. She had a small smile on her face, murmuring incoherently. Julia felt a slight smile form on her face as she watched her little sister. She went back to her bed and laid down, even though she knew that she wouldn't get back to sleep tonight.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or the Teen Titans. I only own the idea, J.A.D.E.S. and Tirax. I will try to make the chapters as long a possible, but I'm not promising anything. I am an amature after all. Enjoy.**

She laid awake for the rest of the night, her nightmare too fresh in her mind to go back to sleep. The strange thing was, however, that she had the same nightmare a few times before. Each time she had it, a little more was added to it, as if she was slowly regaining some long lost memory. She knew that there was a considerable gap in both her and her sisters' memories. They couldn't remember anything from the first seven years of their lives, except their names, the fact that they were sisters and their birthdays. Other than that, nothing. They tried to look for any of their remaining family, but the only person they were able to find was their cousin, Destiny Miles, who lived in an orphanage about 20 kilometers away from theirs. They often visited each other, but they haven't seen each other for about 5 months. Destiny had a girlfriend, who was named Sarah

DaSilva, who lived with her aunt in the same city as Destiny. They haven't met her yet, but Destiny promised that she would bring her over to meet them. That was the last time they talked to each other, and they were starting to worry. They called the orphanage many times, but they couldn't get through to them.

When it was around 6 o'clock, she got out of bed and went to the bathroom that was connected to their room to get ready. She took of her pajamas, stepping into the shower, letting the warm water soak her body. She let out a content sigh, loving the way the water felt on her naked skin. She ran her hands over all over her naked body, moaning slightly as her body released all of the tension from her nightmare. Her mind was an absolute blank, just enjoying the sensations running through her body. After a long and relaxing shower, she brushed her teeth and put on a light tint of makeup.

When she got back to her room, she was greeted by her sister lazily rubbing her eyes, letting out small yawns. She glanced over at the alarm clock she had bought specially for her sister and it read 6.50. She raised her eyebrow at April, her sisters look becoming sheepish. ''Did you hit the snooze button again?''. Her sister looked away and gave a small nod. Julia sighed, and let out a small chuckle,''I swear, one day, you'll sleep through your own wedding.''.

April snorted, actually snorted, and gave her a look, ''Seeing as I'll never get with anyone, I don't think you have to worry about that.''. Julia let out another sigh, where her sister got her low self esteem, she had no idea. She put her hand under her chin and raised her head so she'd look at her, ''April, you are one of the most beautiful girls I know. Anyone would be lucky to have you.''. April laughed bitterly ''Yeah, it's easy for you to say, you are the most prettiest girl I know.''. Julia let out a small laugh, ''And you are practically my twin, so what's the problem?''.

Her sister looked at her with an unusually vulnerable look on her face. She buried her head in Julia's shoulder, a few tears escaping. Julia held her close, running her hand up and down her back, kissing the top of her head and whispering words of comfort into her ear. After awhile, the sisters broke away, April still sniffling slightly. ''I'm sorry, it's just that. After you left, a lot of people in school started picking on me. At first I ignored it, but after awhile, I just stopped. I started to believe them, when they told me that I'm disgusting. That I'll go to hell because of what I am.. I started to seriously consider suicide, to relieve myself of the pain. And I couldn't tell you, 'cause I knew you would do something stupid.''.

Julia didn't know what to say. She knew that her sister was having some problems lately, but she thought it was because she was still sad, because of how her relationship with her ex-boyfriend ended. He saw her giving more attention to one of their female classmates, and he started to yell at her in the middle of the hallway. He called her a dyke, called her disgusting in front of the entire school. Julia stepped in then, literally punching his lights out. Her sister was in tears by then, sobbing on the ground, begging them to stop. The fight was interrupted by one of their teachers, Mrs. Lin. All three of them went to the principal's office. Julia got suspended for a month, but she told her sister later that it was worth it.

Julia thought for a minute and then she stood up, taking her sister by her hand and pulling her up with her.''I'm going to school with you once Monday comes. I'm gonna make sure you won't have any problems again.''. April looked at her wide eyed,''B-but. I-I don't want to get you in trouble. R-really, i-it's fine. I can handle it.''. Julia gave her a pointed look. Making her sister look away in embarrassment.'' OK, I'll admit that it isn't exactly _fine, _but I don't want to get you into anymore trouble. You almost didn't get accepted to your new school because of me. I don't want you to get expelled.

Julia chuckled and shook her head. She couldn't believe how selfless her sister was. She'd rather go through mental torture everyday, rather than letting her help, just because she _might_ get in trouble. She pulled her sister to herself, wrapping her arms around her and giving her a warm hug. After a little while, they broke away, giving each other soft smiles, that spoke more that words ever could. Julia nodded, wordlessly saying that she'd do what her sister wants. Aprils smile got wider, and she hugged her sister again, this one being a hug of thanks.''Love you sis.'', she whispered into Julia's ear. Julia hugged her tighter and whispered in the same tone,''Love you too, sis.''. The moment was broken by a knock on the door.''You guys there?'', rang out the voice of Mina, one of their friends who went do a different school,''Breakfast is almost over.''. Julia let out a sigh as she let her sister go.'''We'll be down in a second.'', she called out.'''Kay.'', was the reply. The two of them smiled at each other as they left the room. When they got to the dining room, a few of the other kids were still down. They turned to them, saying 'good morning', or simply nodding. They nodded at them, giving them small smiles.

''How come you're so late? You never take this long.''. It was then that they noticed Aprils slightly puffy eyes. ''We just had a little heart to heart. Nothing to worry 'bout.''. The others didn't look convinced, but they left it alone, something both Julia and April were glad about.

''So,'' said one of the guys, Martin, ''what are you girls gonna do today?''. The sisters looked at each other, before turning to Martin and shrugging.

''We don't know, probably just strolling 'round town. What 'bout you?'' said April, trying to look like she's still half asleep. Julia smiled slightly at her. She oftentimes told her sister she could be an actress. April just laughed it off, but she was secretly glad her sister thought so highly of her. No one but Julia knew this, but April wanted to become an actress when she got older.

After breakfast, they went up to their rooms to finish getting ready and to get their cellphones. They told the caretakers that they were going to be gone for some time, and to not wait up for them with lunch or dinner. The man just smiled, knowing that the two sisters oftentimes did things like this. Strolling around town and just hanging out wit each other, They were much closer than normal siblings, acting more like twins than normal sisters.

_About 6 hours later_

April was laughing at a joke her sister told her, when they heard a strange noise, kind of like the sizzling of electricity, and a bright flash of light blinded them for a moment. When they didn't see anymore light behind their closed eyelids, they opened their eyes, and were shocked to see two girls, one of them a redhead, the other one with black-blue hair, watching them. They were both dressed in pink shirts, blue skirts and neon green and blue stockings. They stared at them open mouthed, their minds trying to process the thought of two girls, who they now noticed had fairy like wings sprouting from their backs.

They smiled at them, and the redhead said,''Hi. I'm Will, this is Taranee. You're Julia and April Skye, right?''. Julia nodded, and said in a squeaky voice,''Y...yeah, that's us. Who are you, what do you want from us?''. The two girls turned to each other with a smile and Taranee said,''I can see why the Oracle chose her. She kinda reminds me of you, when we first started.''. Will just nodded, smile still in place. Julia looked from one to the other, still in shock, but quickly getting over it.

''Who are you talking about? What's going on?''.''You've been chosen by the Oracle, he's pretty much our leader, for a very important mission.'', answered Will. Julia gave her a slight glare, and April finally spoke up,''What if we don't want to go with you.''.

Will and Taranee gave each other a smirk, before Taranee said with a mischievous smile,''It's not like you have a choice.''. Will's necklace suddenly glowed a bright pink, and with a flash, all four of them disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or the Teen Titans, they belong to their respective owners.**

**AN: Sorry for taking so long. I had a few problems at school, and just general laziness. I'll try to update as much as I can.**

_Meanwhile, a few miles away_

Destiny Miles was worried, and very much so. It has been a few months since she last heard from her two cousins, Julia and April Skye. The last time she heard from them was when she called to tell them about her new girlfriend, Sarah. They promised to call often, and to visit sometimes, so they cold meet Sarah, her girlfriend. That was about 5 months ago and she was starting to get really worried. Sarah did her best to calm her, but she still couldn't help it.

When she tried to call them, it didn't work. When she tried to call the orphanage they were in, she was met with the same results. She was beginning to think that the orphanage was took down, and they were put somewhere else, but when she asked the caretakers, they said that they still kept contact with the orphanage. When she tried to call them from one of their phones, it didn't work as well.

Today was one of the few rare days that she wasn't with her girlfriend. They agreed to meet at the pier at 11 am. It was almost time for her to go. She checked her reflection in the mirror once again, and satisfied, she walked out of the bathroom, heading for the exit.

''I'm going out with Sarah, don't wait on me.'', she quickly told Mrs. Jones. She smiled and nodded, and Destiny was out. There was a noticeable skip in her walk as she headed to the pier.

When she was about 300 meters from the pier, there was a bright flash and a sizzling sound, like the one electricity makes. She shielded her eyes, and when she opened them again, she openly gaped at what was in front of her.

There was a girl, standing in the place where the flash was. She had short brown hair, very much like her own, and bright blue eyes, that looked like they had small waves in them, splashing the shore. She wore a blue t-shirt, a pink skirt with striped blue-green stockings and purple boots, that reached beyond her ankles. On her back, there were small wings, that looked almost fairye-like. She had a small grin on her face, that became wider when she noticed her gobsmacked expression.

''Hey there.'', she said, her tone mischevious.

''H..hi.'', she replied, looking at the girl with wide eyes.

''Are you, Destiny Miles?'', she asked, her tone suddenly turning serious.

She just nodded.

''Good.'', said the girl. ''I'm Irma, Irma Lair. I don't have any time to explain, but you have to come with me. My friend is already taking your girlfriend, so you don't have to worry 'bout her.''.

Destiny's eyes widened even more, ''Whoa, mind read much?''.

Irma just chuckled, and said, ''Nah, mind reading ain't exactly my forte. You'll have to talk to Taranee, she's another friend of mine.''.

Destiny didn't know what to do. On one hand, she could be a psycho who wanted to skin her alive, or something, but on the other hand, she said a friend of her was with Sarah, and she'd never forgive herself if something happened to her girlfriend because of her. So she nodded, and cautiously made her way to Irma.

That made Irma grin. ''Knew you were smart.''. Destiny didn't answer, she just looked at Irma with a slightly scared expression on her face. Irma's grin softened, and she put her hand on her shoulder, ''Hey, it's gonna be fine. I can promise that both me, and my friend won't hurt you.''. Destiny just gave her a scared look,''I'm not worried about myself.''. An understanding look appeared on Irma's face, and she nodded.

She took her hand and offered her a bright smile,''Come on then, let's get you to your girlfriend.''.

And despite herself, Destiny smiled. Irma took out a small necklace from under her shirt. It was a small blue crystal, the same color as Irma's eyes, that had a small crest on it, that looked almost like a wave. She closed her eyes, the necklace glowed, and Destiny felt a strange sensation, almost like being charged with electricity.

=At the same time, Sarah's POV=

She was starting to get a little anxious. Destiny agreed to meet her here at eleven o'clock, but it was almost half-past eleven now. She knew that she was worried about her cousins, they were the only family she had left. She hoped that she wouldn't do anything stupid, like sneaking away to go and see them.

She twirled a lock of her light blue hair around her fingers, biting her lip, her silver eyes darting around the pier, searching for the girl she was rapidly falling in love with. She closed her eyes and sighed, getting up from the bench she was sitting on, and walking around the pier a little.

A slight breeze blew some of her hair from her face, and she allowed a small smile to grace her face. She always loved just walking around, closing her eyes and letting the wind blow away her troubles. She was a little afraid of telling Destiny, because she didn't want the girl to laugh at her, but Destiny told her that she felt the same way, only it was water in her case. She told her, that she could spend forever and a day just swimming, and never get tired of it. They became more open towards each other after that. Destiny told her about her cousins a few days later, and since then, she was always there for her.

She stopped when she heard a giggle behind her. She turned around, and saw a small Asian girl, who was looking at her with a bright smile. She gave her a little wave, all the while smiling, and Sarah hesitantly waved back. The girl motioned for her to come over, and Sarah, after a moment's hesitation, did just that.

When she got to her, the girl's grin widened, and she got up from the bench. ''You're Sarah DaSilva, right?'', she asked in an innocent voice. Sarah narrowed her eyes a little, but nodded. This caused the girl to grin even wider, (if that's even possible), and she said, ''Great! I'm Hay-Lin, by the way.''.

''Nice to meet you.'', said Sarah in a suspicious voice. Hay-Lin gave a small nod, and her smile softened. When she spoke, she sounded a little guilty, ''I'm sorry, but you'll have to come with me. A friend of mine is already taking your girlfriend.''.

That caused Sarah's eyes to widen. She was angry. Who did this girl think she was, threatening her girlfriend like that. But most of all, she was afraid. What if she of her _friend _did something to Destiny? She couldn't bear it if Destiny got hurt because of her. She looked into Hay-Lin's eyes, expecting to see them void of any emotions, but she was proven wrong.

Her eyes were practically _swirling _with emotion. Guilt was the strongest emotion she could see in them.

As if she could feel her inner turmoil, Hay-Lin smiled at her in a reassuring manner, and said, ''Don't worry. We won't do anything to you, or your girlfriend. We don't want to hurt you. We just want to talk.''.

Sarah took a deep breath, and nodded. That caused Hay-Lin's bright grin to return, and Sarah involuntarily chuckled.

Hay-Lin took out a small crystal. It was a light blue, the same color, Sarah noticed, as her hair. It had a small tornado on it. It glowed, and Sarah felt a small shock go through her body, and felt like she was being pulled away from the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I don't own the Teen Titans nor do I own W.I.T.C.H. They belong to their respective owners.**

Her prey had no idea of what was coming. The deer stood on the small field, feeding. She watched silently, taking an arrow from the pouch she had on her back, readying her bow. She carefully took aim, aiming straight between the deers eyes. One shot, and it would die, and she would again have some food to last her a few days.

The deer raised it's head, looking around, before it's eyes landed on her. It didn't have any time to do anything. As quick as lightning, the arrow shot from her bow, hitting the deer.

She let out a small sigh. She didn't enjoy killing of any kind, but she knew she had to. There were no berries or anything similar in the forest she now called home. She had little choice but to hunt.

She went over to the deer and crouched down to see if it was really dead. She knew that the chances of it surviving the arrow were smaller than nil, but still, she needed to make sure. She didn't want it to suffer.

After she made sure that it was truly dead, she hooked it's front legs around her neck and started to carry it back to the small cave she used as a camp. She huffed, having to stop several times, because she needed to rest. Her narrowed eyes scanned the forest, looking out for any dangers, like wolves, or bears. She hardly ever encountered any, but better to be safe than sorry.

When she finally drug the deer to her cave, she put it down next to a large, flat rock, that she used as a table. She flopped down on another rock, this one cushioned with moss, that she used as a bed. She knew that she would have to skin the deer later, but right now, she just wanted to rest for a little bit.

She lay there, thinking about how she got to be where she was now. She thought about her sister, Tara. She hasn't seen her in a long time. Not since that night three years ago. The thought of what happened back then still made her blood boil. If she ever caught the ones that were responsible for what happened to them, well, let's just say, the world would be better off without them.

A group of scientists were experimenting with a new drug, but they needed human test subjects. They caught her sister and her, and experimented with the different drugs they had created. After a few months of experimenting, the two of them developed powers. She could control plant life, while Tara could control stone. They kept their powers secret for as long a they could, but eventually, the truth came out.

The scientists wanted them to demonstrate their powers to them. And demonstrate them, they did. She used her powers to make every single plant in the complex to attack them, while Tara buried it beneath the ground. Most of them escaped, but some of them didn't. As they left, the vowed that they would find them again, and make them pay for what they did.

Tara thought that it would be best for them to separate, so it would be harder for them to find them again. She reluctantly agreed, and she hasn't seen her sister since. She missed her terribly, but she knew that it was better this way.

That was four years ago, and she regretted her decision ever since. But she didn't dare leave the forest. It was too dangerous. The scientists were only some of the people who would want to use her for her powers. So she stayed in the forest, not daring to leave.

She was jerked out of her thoughts when she felt the presence of another earth bender. At first, she thought it was Tara, but this person felt different. She could tell from her connection to the forest that she, the presence was distinctively female, didn't mean her no harm.

She walked over to the edge of the cave, peeking out and looking in the direction where she felt the girl.

There stood a tall blond, who wore a blue shirt with a flowing pink skirt. She had what looked to be wings on her back, that looked like they belonged on a fairy or something. She was watching the cave with a small smile, which widened when she saw her peeking out.

'You don't have to be afraid', she heard in her mind. 'I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk. Can I come in?'

'Yeah...sure. If you want to, you can come in', she thought back. The girl nodded and flapped her wings, flying to the cave.

''Hi. I'm Cornelia. You're Emily Markov, right?''.

''Y..yeah. T...that's me.'', she said in a raspy voice, because she was unused to using it again, after such a long silence.

The newly dubbed Cornelia smiled again, showing off her pearly white teeth.

''What do you want from me?'', she asked her, her eyes narrowing slightly. ''And how did you know my name?''. She gave herself a mental pat on the shoulder. She hasn't stuttered once.

The smile didn't leave her face as she answered her. ''I'm here, because I, along with my friends and teammates need your help.''.

Her eyes narrowed even more as she asked, ''What kind of help?''.

Cornelia's smile softened, ''I'm sorry, but I don't have time to explain everything. But I need you to come with me. All will be explained once we reach our destination.''.

She thought about it for a moment, and finally, after a few minutes, she gave Cornelia a small nod, walking over to her.

''Good.'', said Cornelia in a soothing voice, and reached under he shirt, taking out a small necklace with a bright yellow gem, that had a picture of a mountain with a forest underneath it. She reached out her hand, and Emily, after a few seconds, took it.

The gem started to glow, and she felt a small shock go through her, almost like being charged with electricity. There was a bright flash of light, and when it disappeared, the cave was empty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or W.I.T.C.H. They belong to their respective owners.**

**AN:From now on, the story will be in Julia's POV, unless I write otherwise. **

When they arrived to their destination, Julia couldn't help but stare in wonder. They were in a castle or a fortress of some sort. When she looked out of the window's, she saw clouds. She could tell her sister was as awed as her, judging from the gobsmacked expression om her face, which she realized must mirror her own.

''Wow...'', she heard behind her. When she turned around, she saw a girl with light blue hair and grey eyes, looking around. She had a small asian girl next to her, who was dressed in similar clothing as Will and Taranee. Beside her was a short haired brunette with blue eyes, also dressed in like Will and Taranee, and next to her was...

''Destiny!'', screamed Julia and April at the same time. Destiny turned around and a smile appeared on her face when she saw them. The blue haired girls eyes widened, and she whispered, ''Des?''.

Destiny turned around and her smile turned into a grin when she saw her.

''Sarah!'', they ran to each other and embraced, their lips meeting in a glorious kiss. They kissed for about a minute, and Julia felt a smile appear on her lips as she watched them.

''So,'' she said with a smile when the two girls seperated, ''this is Sarah.'''.

Destiny turned to them, and walked over so she could hug first Julia, then April. When they broke the hug, she offered them a bright smile and motioned for Sarah to come over.

''Yeah, this is Sarah. Sweetie, these are my cousins, Julia and April.''.

She smiled at them and gave each of them a hug. ''Nice to finally meet you.''. Julia couldn't stop smiling.

''Ditto.'' the sisters said at the same time.

Julia looked around, and saw two blondes, one who was obviously with Will and Taranee, and the other one... She had to extert all of her self control not to gasp when she saw her. She was absolutely stunning. Her long blond hair fell around her face in waves, framing it and the light made her skin look like it was glowing. Her bright blue eyes looked like they had sparks in them. Simply put, she was breathtaking.

The blond noticed her looking at her and offered her a small smile, that made her face light up brighter that the stars. She felt her knees buckling, but she managed to smile back at her. The girl turned back to the other blonde, and they started talking.

She felt someone touching her shoulder, and when she turned around, she saw her sister giving her a strange look. She looked over to the two blondes, and let out a small wolf-whistle.

''She's cute.'', she whispered with a grin, nudging her. Julia felt her face heat up, and she let her face fall before her face, trying in vain to hide the blush she was sure reddened her cheeks.

The necklace Will had around her neck glowed slightly, and her face became serious. She looked at the two blondes, her teammate nodded and the two started to make their way towards them.

When they got to them, the blonde smiled at them, and said in a hoarse voice, ''Hi. Nice to meet you.''.

''Ditto.'', said Julia with a small smile, the others mirroring her statement. ''I'm Julia''.

''Emily.'' she introduced herself. The others made their own introductions, Destiny and Sarah grasping hands. Emily looked at their grasped hands and a small grin appeared on her face.

''How long have you been together?'', she asked with a small grin. Destiny grinned back and said, ''For a few months. She's the love of my life''. Sarah blushed and nudged Destiny, whispering a small 'I love you, you goof'. Destiny turned to her girlfriend and said, ''Love you too, baby''.

The doors behind them suddenly opened, a cat-like woman walking out. She was dressed in a blue-white robe, and she had a serious look on her face. ''Guardians, the Oracle will see you now. Come with me.''.

''Where are we meeting the big wig?'', asked Irma. The cat woman gave her a glare, before turning around and saying ''The auramere chamber.''. With that, she started walking back the way she came, motioning for the Guardians to follow her. Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay-Lin went after her, while Will turned to them, and offered a reassuring smile, ''You guys stay here, Luba will come for you when the Oracle is ready to meet you.''.

Julia felt herself nod, and she assumed the others did the same, because Will turned around, and went after her teammates. Once she passed the doors, they closed after her, leaving Julia and the others behind.


End file.
